


Show of Trust

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bottom Will Graham, Collars, Consent, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Facials, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Murder Husbands, Needy Will Graham, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, the sex cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 23. Corset /Collaring/ ThreesomeThey give and take in equal turns and Hannibal suggested something that could be misunderstood easily...yet it was so easy to trust Hannibal.





	Show of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

When Hannibal presented his idea to Will, he merely blinked at his partner and asked for a reason why Hannibal wanted to do... _ this _ .   
  
Hannibal had only stared at Will, unable to form an actual answer.    
  
It was easy to agree on Will’s side but Hannibal was confused why his lack of answer made Will agree to his plan.   
  
“You asked for this because you want it, plain and simple, and I agreed because I trust you. We can spend a weekend at our sex cabin and enjoy some time away from everything.”   
  
The desire Will could see on Hannibal’s face was almost palpable.   
  
It took them three weeks and switched off phones to finally make a run for their sex cabin. Hannibal finally accepted Will’s name for their hideout in the woods and Will knew that Hannibal was amused by the name...because it was true.   
  
Once there, they put their stuff away and Will stripped himself out of his shirt and offered Hannibal his vein.    
  
Hannibal was careful with the needle and Will barely felt the prick of it. The infusion slowly dripped into Will’s bloodstream but Will still felt the same.    
  
“It will take a while until you’ll start to feel something,” Hannibal said after he pulled the needle out of Will’s arm.   
  
Blinking, Will got up and placed a kiss on Hannibal’s cheek.   
  
“Okay then. I’m going to take a shower then.”   
  
Hannibal was almost vibrating with anticipation and it was difficult for Will to leave for the bathroom.    
  
Minutes later, with the warm water running down his back, Will allowed himself a moment to consider what could happen in the next hours.   
  
Hannibal had given him an infusion of what he called a high dosage of aphrodisiaca. He wanted Will to be completely out of his mind and so aroused it would be close to pain. Hannibal wanted Will to be at his mercy, completely under his control and he knew what kind of trust was needed to allow someone to control every aspect of them.   
  
Shivering at the memory of excitement Will had seen on Hannibal’s face when he had agreed to this without asking further questions, Will was curious what Hannibal had in mind for him and how lucious he was going to be.    
  
The effect of whatever Hannibal had given him set in after Will had left the shower and was about to dry himself off...and his body went from pleasantly warm from the shower to feeling like on fire between one heartbeat and the next.   
  
“Hannibal!”   
  
Calling out to his lover happened on instinct, his body and mind calling out to Hannibal in painful need.    
  
Will held himself upright with a hand on the wall while panting like he had been running at full speed for several minutes.   
  
Hannibal joined him in the bathroom and licked his lips when he found Will.    
  
“How do you feel?”   
  
The feeling of cool skin on his too warm skin felt divine to Will while he tried to find an answer to Hannibal’s question.   
  
“Warm, scalding, aroused to the point that I don’t want to do anything else but get down on my knees and have you fuck my throat.”   
  
The smile on Hannibal’s face showed Will that this was what Hannibal wanted from him...and more.   
  
Will found himself dried off and led into the bedroom where a single item was waiting for Will on the bed.    
  
They had discussed this before Hannibal turned Will’s mind upside down and now Will felt his gaze zero in on the collar waiting for him on the bed. He hadn’t questioned Hannibal’s desire to see Will wearing it.    
  
Lifting his head to offer Hannibal his throat was easy and the leather was soft against Will’s flushed skin.    
  
The tug on the collar didn’t help Will to get out of his mind but he followed Hannibal obediently onto the bed.    
  
Hannibal was a warm and strong presence against Will’s senses and body. Will, meanwhile, was reduced to feel nothing but his own arousal, hot and heavy, and when Hannibal pushed him down and arranged Will to his liking, Will saw no reason to fight him.    
  
He was placed down on his front with his head basically hanging over the edge but Will found himself pulled by the collar.    
  
Blinking, Will opened his mouth when Hannibal nudged against his lips with his cock.    
  
Even if Will wanted to make a sound, it died before he could form it when Hannibal pushed his cock into his throat and did as Will had requested minutes ago; Hannibal fucked Will’s throat, merciless and deep, waited until Will started to struggle for his next breath before he pulled back.    
  
There was no sense of time in Will’s mind, just the feeling of arousal and Hannibal’s cock in his mouth and throat.    
  
When Hannibal pulled out, Will managed a whimper before hot splatters of cum marked his face and turned the sound from a whimper into a moan.    
  
Licking the sticky white mess off his lips captured so much of Will’s attention that he barely noticed Hannibal’s hands on his back before they settled on his ass…   
  
The hot tongue splitting him open as Hannibal started to eat him out forced Will’s attention elsewhere but his usually sharp mind was nothing but jelly and handing over the last shreds of control had been the best idea ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on AO3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
